Talk:Unknown Handgun
Keeping it for now I was originally going to delete this page, but after taking a look, it's not the TDI Kard. There's no box-thing opposite the trigger. Thoughts? Darkman 4 19:26, May 4, 2012 (UTC) :I was thinking that too, but the more I flipped back and forth between images of both, I began to think it less and less. I asked in IRC, but nobody replied. 19:32, May 4, 2012 (UTC) :It could just be a generic weapon that the artist made up. It might not even be in game. 19:29, May 4, 2012 (UTC) :Or it might be just a made up weapon. 19:30, May 4, 2012 (UTC) :Either way, I think it's fine that it stays. Darkman 4 :I agree. 19:35, May 4, 2012 (UTC) :I agree its probably not in the game 10:50 May 6 2012 :just telling by the shape,hammer and slide serrations,it looks like it is a furturistic variant of a Customized 1911 pistol,just from looking it bears the some resembelance to the Coonan 1911 Variant(look at the triggergaurd and sights) but with a few changes,it appears to have a USP Match Compensator and instead of those grooves under the compensator,it looks like a rail system was installed.i could always be wrong but it looks pretty close.despite what Worldguns.ru says,the Coonan pistol is still in production today,albiet in very small numbers.Elite 22:21, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Desert Eagle? Who else thinks is could be the Desert Eagle ? - BURNBAG 83!! 21:46, May 15, 2012 (UTC) No... Leon S. Kennedy AKA Shepard 21:48, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Way too small. 22:06, May 15, 2012 (UTC) We got nothing Raven, 13 years is a long time. Who knows what we'll be running around with by then. Nobody's got anything that pots it as any weapon we know, so for all we know it could be one we do or do not know. GroverA125 17:20, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Cilt M1911 IR LOOOKS MORE LIKE AN M1911 TO ME SRY CAPS --Owen1983 18:40, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Possibly the name of the weapon It looks similar to robocop's gun, the ksc auto 9. Take a look for yourself. :) KSC is an Airsoft brand that didn't come into existence until long after the Robocop films. The Auto-9 is a modified Beretta 93R the film armourers made. It doesn't have a brand. And it looks nothing like this weapon. It looks like this. Note the lack of things like the underbarrel rail and the fact the Auto-9 is a lot longer. 09:43, May 29, 2012 (UTC) What I Think This Gun Is The gun in the wiki background is the same as in the promotional art. To me it looks like a Hi-Capa M1911 with a rail, adjustable rear sight, ported barrel, and a light rail. Here's an image for you to compare it with: http://www.blackopsairsoftguns.com/graphics/_guns/hand/we_7in_dragon1_bs.jpg It might not be exactly the same, but it's ''very ''close. It might also be the model of the M1911 that appears in-game, because the mag well and grip look almost identical to the 1911-A1 model that appears in all the other CoD games (this might be the gun in everyone's holsters). Hopefully this ties things up! SPARTAN-014 00:12, June 25, 2012 (UTC)SPARTAN-014